Nostalgia
by Skyla15699
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi knew that he should have never listened to the number one hitman's advice on how to increase the bond between his family. At that time, he thought it was a good idea but now? He ended up with a totally destroyed house but he could care less because it was all just too nostalgic. Main TYL27x69, Hints of Allx27 (SecretSanta!2013 present to eclipse flower)


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N**: Um…so yeah. It's me again. So this fic is part of a secret santa activity I'm participating in on FFN, so I hope my receiver enjoys it but also all of you folks out there :) Have a nice christmas~! (I tried my best…if this sucks, sorry!)

* * *

**~Forgotten~**

**There are times where one may forget about someone important to them,**

**And some may say that all is forgiven...**

**Though that didn't apply to this brunette's situation. **

Treading down the familiar corridors of the main Vongola HQ in Japan, Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed. Almost ten years had passed since the first day he had been forcefully pulled into this mafia business against his own will and all of his guardians had grown up into well-matured adults. He himself had stepped up into his rightful position: the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss.

Surprisingly, no opposition side had rebelled against him. He knew there were those who were dissatisfied at the fact that a young, normal, and fluffy little high school kid would become their next boss, yet no conflict had occurred.

Or at least he thought so.

Then again, this just shows how strong the Ninth's influence was.

To be honest, life was no longer the same as before. Each and every member of the family was separated all across the globe. Some were attending meetings in Italy. Others were secretly researching about potential threats to the family. And then there was him, stuck in his own HQ with nothing but paperwork to do.

All day long, his agents carry huge stacks of paper to his room. By the end of each day, a whole pile of them had been shoved into the corner of his room, taking up about a quarter of his space.

And all _night_ long, he'd be dozing off in his chair, hands automatically stamping and signing the papers. It had become part of his daily routine. And every time he was caught dozing off, a certain hitman tutor would leap onto his desk with a huge Leon-style mallet and whack his head like it was a baseball.

So he tried his best not to fall asleep during work hours, though he failed at least three times a month.

And so here he is, walking towards his private room, ready to be forced into labor by his hitman tutor. The moment he stepped inside his meeting room, he was greeted with the sight of Reborn, lying down on his couch, snoring lightly. His eye twitched.

He was used to this scene but no offense, it was starting to get incredibly annoying.

Tsuna sighed as he settled himself on the boss's chair, grabbing a piece of paper from the stack of white thin strips. Tsuna reached down to open a cabinet at his desk and pulled out a stamp seal. He sighed for the hundredth time that day before he proceeded to read, check, stamp, and sign the reports.

Tsuna was slightly glad that he had finally got the peaceful life he wanted ten years ago, but now, without his family, it seemed too bare and deserted. He knew that the bonds that had pulled them together were slowly drifting apart. He'd do anything to bring them back together again...but what can he do?

He was the one who sent them to their jobs. It was his fault. So what was there to do?

Nothing, but to accept the fact that their lives had forever changed.

"...Tsuna, you know you can always just invite them over to your mother's house for a sleepover, you know?" At that moment, Reborn's advice seemed absurd and stupid to him.

But that idea actually sounded pretty reasonable. Besides, they've always done it in High school, so what would be different than doing it now? And so he had set up plans for each and every guardian to be home in Japan on the same day - which was exactly three days from now.

What Tsuna didn't know was that he would be regretting that idea in the near future after he realized just how much his guardians had missed his presence.

* * *

**With Gokudera...**

Gokudera had been sent to Italy to report to the headquarters there about the potential threats to the Vongola Family, which had been sent via email from the one and only baseball nut. Gokudera truly didn't want to believe the information the baseball nut had found, mainly because he just trusted him _that _much - that being like as small as a pin hole.

The only thing Gokudera wanted at that moment was to just trash that piece of paper containing information about how eventually this weird family that apparently popped up out of nowhere was soon going to take over their family. Not to mention he wanted to just go home, back to his beloved boss.

So when he got a message from Tsuna...he was literally leaping in the air and dancing with glee.

And when I say literally, I mean it. _Literally_.

"Gokudera-sama," an agent bowed. "Iemitsu-san has been waiting for your arrival and is eager to hear your report inside the headquarters. Please follow me and-"

"FUCK YEAH!"

"...Excuse me?"

"JUUDAIME, I SHALL BE FOREVER INDEBT TO YOU!"

* * *

The agent had always thought that the Vongola family was strange beyond recognition. There were mafiosos who threw knives, shot at random people, yelled insanely loud, hid their sadistic side to their boss, and many other different types.

They were all insane, he knew that fact. He thought he was the only sane one in the family.

But he knew that he wasn't that safe either.

* * *

**With Hibari...**

Hibari was currently in China, researching more about the box weapons and how they could be evolved into stronger weapons for future use. Being a diligent and hard-working guy (not really), when he received a message from Tsuna saying that he wanted to invite him over to his house for a sleepover, he dismissed the thought immediately.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...you still lack discipline. I shall bite you to death," he muttered with a 'hn' before he continued his work.

He never showed up for the party.

* * *

**With Ryohei...**

"EXTREMELY INTERESTED, SAWADA!" Ryohei screamed to his attackers as he landed a punch on someone's face. And that was basically it.

* * *

**With Lambo...**

"GWAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lambo was currently attempting to sneak into an enemy's hideout. To be honest, he had absolutely no clue as to why his boss had sent him to spy on an enemy when they all knew he was the weakest out of all of the guardians. Being the stupid idiotic cow he was, he (of course) forgot to turn the ringing sound off on his phone...

Which brings us back to the point as to why he was crying like a baby. Well, we all know why. Because his damn phone rang off in the middle of an enemy's hideout. And it all happened because of his dear boss, who almost sentenced him to his death.

So he wanted revenge by not showing up to the sleepover, no matter how childish it sounded. He was still a baby inside after all.

* * *

**With Yamamoto...**

"VOIIIIIII! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" screeched a voice in his ears as Yamamoto frowned.

"Squalo, if you keep screaming like that, then there's no point in sneaking into an enemy's base, right?" asked Yamamoto, though in the end, it just earned him a whack on the back of his head by the blunt end of a sword.

"SHUT UP! You're the one who has been smiling non-stop for a few minutes now," Squalo almost screamed with a scowl. Not only had the damn boss send him to raid an enemy's hideout, but he just had to coincidentally meet a certain baseball nut in front of the castle entrance.

So they both joined forces (for the day) and attempted to slaughter all the members of the family, though Yamamoto just had to be dozing off, less because of not wanting to kill but more because of a message from his dear boss.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yamamoto just kept on grinning.

Squalo eventually gave up.

* * *

**With Mukuro...or not?**

"When is Mukuro-sama going to come back to the surface, byon?" a certain 'animal-like' human asked from the Kokuyo Land area, as it leaped onto the couch and curled up into a ball. Chikusa sighed at the nostalgic sight.

"According to Chrome, he'll be back in three days," was his tired response.

"Mukuro-sama is currently in a far away place right now..." muttered Chrome from her seat in the corner of the room. Ken had no choice but to scoff at the answer he'd heard at least a billion times in his whole life.

"You always say the same damn thing. How do we know you're not lying and hogging Mukuro-sama to yourself?" scoffed Ken as he sat up straight with a glare, both hands in his shirt pockets.

"...do you trust me at all?" Chrome asked, a little sad that her friends had easily dismissed her reasoning.

"No," was Ken's short reply. And he room was quiet and peaceful once more...but as you may have guessed, not for long. Chikusa made an attempt to liven up his two buddies.

"...Ken, did you use the strawberry-flavored shampoo I gave you to wash your hair on your birthday?" asked Chikusa randomly, not expecting Ken to answer sincerely but dismiss it. Ken stared blankly at the man, deciding for once to give a sincere answer...or not.

"...I ate it."

Silence...

...

...

...

Chikusa facepalmed. He knew he should have never given something food-flavored to the man, not to mention when it was a kind of sweets. Chrome frowned at the fact that Ken had dismissed his friend's present like it was useless. Not to mention the unsaid truth that nobody was stupid enough to eat some fruit-flavored shampoo.

"...so that means you ate the pineapple designed shirt I gave you?" Chrome asked innocently. Ken scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Please, I'm not that dumb. I burnt it."

Chikusa and Chrome decided to stay quiet but in their minds, their thoughts fit together in harmony. Both of them were thinking the exact same thing: the unsaid truth.

_"If you're not dumb, then why the fuck did you eat a baby shampoo?" _

And because of their short argument, the trio had missed an important text message from their dear boss...

* * *

**Three Days Later...**

Tsuna's heart sank when he saw that only three of his guardians had decided to join him at his house, though he masked his sadness under his facade. Though all three of his guardians knew exactly what he was thinking deep inside. The countless number of years they've spent together had paid off nicely.

"Juudaime, I'm sorry that only we managed to come," apologised Gokudera. Being the humble and modest guy, Tsuna smiled warmly at all of them and stopped them from bowing their heads down at him any longer.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. We're all busy," muttered Tsuna. Ryohei stomped up towards Tsuna and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"IT'S OKAY TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA! WE CAN HAVE FUN WITH JUST THE FOUR OF US!" yelled Ryohei as Yamamoto laughed. All of them felt a rush of nostalgia at the moment. Ten years ago, this used to happen every single day, and now, they've all been separated.

Not that any of them minded that much because new memories could be made.

"Ah, everyone! Welcome and long time no see!" Tsuna's mother's head poked out from the kitchen. All three of his friends respectively bowed their heads down, secretly glad that they'd be able to taste Sawada Nana's heavenly food again. "I have dinner ready!"

"Hai," chorused all four of the members as they made their way to the kitchen. Tsuna blinked at the sight in front of him.

"Kaa-san, isn't this a bit too much?" Tsuna asked as he pointed to the dishes, pre-set on the dinner table. The whole table was filled with different varieties of dishes, hell he had no idea how his mother managed to find a bowl of five-star lobster soup. His mother just smiled.

"Nope! Besides, I haven't seen you all in such a long time! Everyone is so grown up now, ne?" his mother said.

"Not as much as Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera in delight as he stared at the food on the table, mentally drooling.

"It's been such a long time since the last time we gathered together like this, so let's enjoy it, right, Tsuna?" grinned Yamamoto as he slung his arm over Tsuna's shoulder. Once again, it was another a nostalgic action.

Tsuna was smiling, but inside, he was a bit surprised by the fact that nothing out of place had happened yet...he knew first-hand that some crazy things would happen when he was around his family members, like flying tonfas, someone spotting a UFO in the sky, a giant turtle appearing out of nowhere, etc.

So he was partially smiling because so far, it was so good.

* * *

"Juudaime! I brought a present for you!" exclaimed Gokudera with a grin as he dug through his backpack to find the nicely wrapped parcel for his dear boss. Tsuna was sitting on his bed, eyes twinkling, wondering what kind of present the octopus-head had prepared.

"...uh...HERE IT IS!" yelled Gokudera as he handed Tsuna the package while kneeling down on his knees.

"Uh, thank you, Gokudera-kun," said Tsuna as he proceeded to unwrap the parcel.

At that moment, Yamamoto and Ryohei popped up into the room. Both of their eyes landed on the parcel in Tsuna's hands and the smiling Gokudera. They immediately knew that the parcel in Tsuna's hands was definitely a gift from Gokudera. It was easy to deduce that because there was no other reason Gokudera would be grinning like a maniac and psychopath.

...Well other than the fact he might be high on cocaine but let's not go to that.

"OI, YOU OCTOPUS-HEAD! NO FAIR, GETTING TO SAWADA BEFORE US!" Ryohei screamed out loud as he landed a punch on Gokudera's grinning face. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock and horror as Gokudera's body flew across the room and smacked against the wall. Gokudera immediately shot up on his feet, eyes gauging out in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, TURF-HEAD!" yelled Gokudera as he ran smack into Ryohei on purpose.

"Ma~Ma~ calm down, both of you!" said Yamamoto cheerfully as he stepped in between the two. Tsuna face palmed at the scene in front of him. No matter how de ja vu he felt this scene was, he was actually worried for their health.

Yes, like usual.

Knowing that Yamamoto would probably calm the conflict down, he proceeded to unwrap his present. The ribbon and paper unfolded lightly and drooped to the ground. Tsuna was expecting some sort of book about UMA's or an alien figure or something along those lines. Through the years they've spent together, he knew exactly what his guardians were up to.

But this time, it was different. He did not expect at all that his Storm Guardian would be giving him...a Sky Box Weapon as a present.

"G-Gokudera-kun? Where did you get this?" asked Tsuna. Gokudera and Ryohei stopped fighting as Yamamoto glanced at the Sky Box Weapon on Tsuna's lap, eyes twinkling in awe. Gokudera sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I thought that you'd be bored of all the UMA figurines I gave you, so I decided to find something new as a present," muttered Gokudera with a grin as Tsuna's eyes softened.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera blushed at the smiling Tsuna as he laughed out loud, obviously embarrassed.

"Isn't that good, Gokudera?" laughed Yamamoto as he slung an arm over Gokudera's shoulder. The effect was almost immediate. Gokudera's eyes twitched and narrowed as he glared at the baseball nut.

"Don't touch me, baseball nut," snapped Gokudera, but Yamamoto just laughed it off like normal.

"Shouldn't we be extremely sleeping now?" asked Ryohei as he opened the curtains, only to find out that it was completely dark outside. Gokudera blinked. Tsuna blinked. Yamamoto...blinked.

"...now that I think about it, yeah," said Yamamoto as he frowned. Tsuna glanced at the alarm clock on top of his bed, only to see that the time was indeed, past midnight.

"Then let's call it a day," said Gokudera as his three guardians all slipped into their futons and closed of the lights. Tsuna smiled before tucking himself into bed. He made a mental note to thank Reborn later for the idea of a sleepover trip. He really needed a break from all of those paperwork.

"Sweet dreams, everyone!" said Yamamoto before all of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

...except for one little Tuna fish.

* * *

**In Tsuna's Dreamland...**

Tsuna's eyes opened, only to find himself in an unknown place. His hyper intuition was flaring, sensing that there was danger lurking around in the place. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed his surroundings. It was a peaceful looking place. There were several trees, off in the distance. Birds were soaring freely through the deep blue sky.

He blinked, obviously confused as to how he had been pulled into a place that looked like it was pulled out of a fairytale.

"Kufufufufu..." came a laugh that he had come to easily distinguish out of all the laughs in the whole universe.

"...Mukuro?" muttered Tsuna as a certain pineapple-head materialized in front of him. Surprisingly, the pineapple was not dressed in his normal Kokuyo uniform, but in a pale white dress shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Kufufufu...it's been such a long time, Sawada Tsunayoshi," laughed Mukuro as Tsuna sweat dropped.

_"No it hasn't! I just saw you a few days ago when I sent you on a mission!" Tsuna mentally said. _

"It pains me to see that you've forgotten to invite me to your little sleepover," said Mukuro with a dangerously devil-like smirk as Tsuna shuddered, but almost blinked in surprise.

"...But I did send out the invitation," said Tsuna as Mukuro frowned.

"...Then Ken and Chikusa shall be punished for not informing me," Mukuro said. "My dear Chrome would of course be exempted from the punishment, mainly because she's my toy...kufufufufu."

_"This man is definitely crazy!" screamed Tsuna in his head._

"But first of all...you shall be the first one to be punished," muttered Mukuro darkly as he crept closer to the shuddering Tuna-fish. Before Tsuna's hyper intuition could kick in, Mukuro leapt towards the frightened fish and pinned him to a nearby tree and lessened the distance between their faces. Tsuna blushed madly at the way his Mist Guardian was looking at him, eyes filled with lust and clouded with desire.

Tsuna had no idea if the pineapple head was drunk or high on cocaine, but he was frightened to the extreme, if he were to put the situation in Ryohei's words.

And before the poor cornered Tuna-fish could protest, their lips connected as Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. His hyper intuition was flaring, telling him to activate his hyper dying will mode but Tsuna was too distracted by the different emotions that were being poured into the passionate kiss.

His legs were wobbling and he gasped as the air escaped loose from his lungs. Mukuro smirked and used this moment to sneakily sneak his skilful tongue inside the gaping brunette's mouth. His tongue swirled around the cavern and left no spot untasted.

Tsuna was completely overwhelmed by the different emotions he was feeling through the kiss. He felt light-headed as he felt himself lift up into cloud nine. The pleasure began to sink into his mind as the brunette let loose a fluttery moan.

This seemed to pleasure the pineapple head and Mukuro left Tsuna's lips, giving him a chance to gasp for air.

The poor brunette was left in a daze after the kiss, but it was still far from over. Mukuro started trailing kissed down the brunette's collarbone. Tsuna was panting wildly and it almost tore him apart that he was feeling so much pleasure from just a normal kiss between guardians.

Though Mukuro didn't think of it as a normal kiss. Mukuro nipped Tsuna's ear as the brunette gasped in surprise, giving the pineapple head a second chance at claiming Tsuna's lips.

And so he did...

Tsuna was feeling faint...very faint...and so his eyes closed and he let the pineapple rampage as much as he wanted...

He could hear voices echoing in the distance...there were people calling his name frantically...but he was feeling sleep...and his eyes drooped and closed shut.

* * *

"JUUDAIME!" screamed Gokudera as he wildly shook Tsuna's frail body around.

The poor brunette's eyes slightly opened as he sat up with a hand on his forehead. Tsuna's post-sleep eyes hazily glanced around the room. The image was still fuzzy so he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. He was sweating furiously and judging by the looks on his guardian's faces, he deduced that he was having a nightmare.

He facepalmed. He could not believe himself to have a dream about something as inappropriate as _that_.

"Tsuna, are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare," said Yamamoto with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you feeling extreme? You don't look well..." said Ryohei. Tsuna looked up into the face's of his worried guardians and explained in short terms what his dream was about...though he probably should have worded his sentence better.

"...I was almost raped by a pineapple."

Silence...

...

...

...

...

"...WHAT?!" screamed all three of his guardians as he felt his whole house shake from their voice boxes combined. Tsuna mentally smacked himself for wording it in such an awkward way. Reborn was seriously rubbing off of him.

"...Kufufufufu," came a familiar hysterical laugh. "That was not a dream but it was reality, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

All eyes snapped towards the new inhabitant in the room. It was none other than Rokudo Mukuro himself. Mukuro gave a sinister laugh that was incredibly low. "Everything that happened in that dream was created by me. It was no illusion but reality."

"...does that mean I almost got my virginity stolen by my Mist Guardian?" asked Tsuna innocently. The room fell into a deep silent again...but not for long after the first person snapped.

"YOU DAMN PINEAPPLE! HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO RAPE THE TENTH!" screamed Gokudera furiously as he leapt at the pineapple head, Sistema C.I.A already out. To Tsuna's surprise, Yamamoto did not attempt to calm the conflict down...but he joined instead.

"Mukuro...you've gone a bit too far this time," muttered Yamamoto darkly as he grabbed his Shigure Kintoki out of who-knows-where and activated it. Ryohei had his fists balled up in front of him as he sprinted forward towards the pineapple head and landed a punch on the illusionist's body.

...Though we all know it was a illusion.

"Kufufufu...you can never catch me," Mukuro laughed as he reappeared again behind Tsuna. Tsuna leapt away from the Mist Guardian, hyper intuition coming back to life.

"TAKE THIS, FLAME ARROW!" screamed Gokudera as he shot his weapon at Mukuro.

"W-WAIT NO, MY HOUSE!" yelled Tsuna in horror as the flame arrow was skilfully dodged and his house was wrecked. The pineapple head leapt out the window and his guardians all followed suit.

"I'm going to kill him..." muttered Yamamoto as he grabbed his Shigure Kintoki and leapt out of the hole in the building.

"EXTREMEEEEE!" screamed Ryohei as he punched another hole in Tsuna's house and climbed out through the same hole.

Tsuna was staring at his ruined house, wondering how his mother had not been awakened by the chaos that had occurred but Tsuna knew better than to question it, because his mother always seemed to defy the laws of the universe.

Tsuna sighed as he sat down onto the ground of his ruined house.

And he suddenly laughed.

Despite the fact that his house was wrecked...despite the fact that he was almost killed in the process...despite the fact that he was almost raped by a fruit...despite that his allowance was probably going to be no more because it would be used to fix his house...

He still felt happy.

And it was all because everything just seemed so nostalgic. It felt like he had returned to the happy and peaceful past.

Besides, everything beats paperwork.

* * *

**The end of story...uh yeah...sorry if it sucks but I tried my best XD Once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS, FOLKS! And until the next time I post something random again...ciao ciao~! **


End file.
